Recently, in the field of display devices, a flat panel type display device in which pixels (pixel circuits) including light emission units are 2-dimensionally disposed in a matrix form has become mainstream. In such a flat panel type display device, a characteristic of a transistor that drives a light emission unit may vary for each pixel due to a change in a process or the like. The characteristic variation of the transistor that drives the light emission unit affects light emitting luminance.
Specifically, even if a video signal of the same level (signal voltage) is written into each pixel, the light emitting luminance varies between pixels. Thus, display unevenness occurs, and then uniformity of a display screen deteriorates. Accordingly, a function for correcting the display unevenness due to the characteristic variation of the driving transistor that drives the light emission unit or the like is provided in the display device. Further, the correction operation is performed during a period in which a write transistor that writes a video signal is in a conductive state. The correction period in which the correction operation is performed is determined by a capacitance value of a pixel capacitor (capacity pixel).
However, in display devices having the above-described correction function, there are cases in which it is necessary to shorten a correction period (correction time) as a source voltage of the drive transistor varies during the correction operation. The correction period is determined by a pulse width of a drive pulse that drives the write transistor. Accordingly, it is possible to shorten the correction period by shortening the pulse width of the drive pulse. Thus, in the related art, a pulse width adjustment circuit is formed on a display panel to generate a pulse signal of which a pulse width is shortened on the basis of a pulse signal input from the outside, and the pulse signal is used as the drive pulse (for example, see PTL 1).